


carnal, innate pleasure

by lustalvania (Voidromeda)



Series: a curious angel and his naga [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Implied Predation, Intersex, M/M, Naga, Naga Keith (Voltron), Oviposition, Rutting, Top Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/lustalvania
Summary: Keith becomes wild, untamed, and unimaginably brutal and single-minded during his rut. As an angel, Shiro cannot help but admire every part of his lover.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: a curious angel and his naga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588207
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	carnal, innate pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the AU of my [vore fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487792) that I wrote some time ago, and I got the urge to write some weird, naga-fucking. I don't know how to describe this, and also I don't know how to tag Shiro because of his body - he has both a vagina and a penis, but I don't know how to tag...? If anyone knows in a way that makes sense, please tell me, because I'm worried about whether or not my tagging is offensive. Thank you.
> 
>  **Edit:** It was suggested to tag this as intersex, hence the tag. Thank you very much for understanding.

One of the odder things that Shiro learns from his stay on the mortal realm is the concept of ‘fornication’. Yes, it is not the act itself that is odd but rather the fact that angels are able to partake in it. Though, how angels partake in it is entirely up to the angel themself – their bodies are extremely malleable, and Shiro just goes for something a bit more androgynous for his appearance – though he is definitively masculine, he gives his face softer, gentler features, rounder and less sharp. His body is wide and muscular, but not too wide to make himself seem definitively male or too thin to make himself seem definitively female. Even the concept of “man” is entirely not within Shiro’s range, but it is close enough to how he view himself yet still utterly distanced from his gender expression.

Similarly to how the concept of a body is malleable to angels, so to is their genitals – as it comes with the territory. Typically, most if not all angels go with a singular standard: a vagina and a penis, with nothing else to the body. They have no need for organs or for defecation, so they do not have an anus or rectum for such acts. As well, the sperm of an angel can be classified as “infertile” and more akin to sugar water than anything else. Wombs are wholly optional and, if owned, are incapable of housing any form of life.

All in all, genitals for angels are merely an accessory and sex has never been an option. The thought of doing it for sport doesn’t even cross Shiro’s mind until he meets Keith and realises, very belatedly, that the naga is a very sexual being. Perhaps he shouldn’t be too shocked – nagas are plentiful in the mortal realm due to their vigorous mating, and though not many eggs survive past the first phase of mating there survives just enough to allow for a healthy population of them.

So he doesn’t know why is he taken back when, one night, Keith wraps all around him, pawing at his clothes and tearing them apart, and then asks – nearly demands – through his wheezing and deep breathing, to let Keith mate Shiro and empty his eggs within him.

It is in that moment that he realises how useful having a vestigial womb is. And he also realises that Keith is _insatiable_ after realising that Shiro is very much capable of sex. After that little experiment with Keith indulging Shiro in him wanting to know what it is like within a naga’s stomach, he seems to be much more comfortable with making demands of the angel and asking him to give him what he wants… within reason, of course. Most of it is just… sexual favours. And cuddling. A surprising amount of cuddling.

To be honest, it isn’t that bad to let Keith mate with him all things considered – despite his grouchy attitude, he is a very caring lover unless lost within his need to empty his egg sac. He cares, extremely, for Shiro’s needs even if pain is not a deterrent to the angel – he is slow, caring and gentle during moments where he isn’t within an absolute frenzy, always fretting over whether or not his size is too much for Shiro.

He appreciates the concern, even if it is very cute that a mortal thinks he can even hurt an angel like Shiro. Besides, the sex is fun. What more can Shiro say? It’s fun.

* * *

Shiro can never tell, exactly, when it is that Keith will start his [Shiro-labelled] “rut”. It can be while they are cuddling that a switch is flipped, or it can be when Keith is out hunting. He never knows when it is. Today, however, is the ‘latter’ day in which Keith’s rut will start – he spends his time at home reading, waiting for Keith to return from his hunt, trying to learn as much as he can about mortal literature and what each race enjoys.

It is about two hours after he leaves that Keith returns from his hunt, belly full and bulging a little with God-knows how many humans he devours, his expression wild and his tongue slipping out his mouth and his hisses loud, desperate. He growls upon seeing Shiro sitting on the sofa, his eyes more snakelike than usual and his normally humanlike skin has more scales on it than usual.

He knows what that means. He barely gets the chance to put his book down before Keith is pouncing on him, body springing towards him like a cobra towards his prey, ripping Shiro away from the sofa and immediately pinning him to the wall nearby. He slams his hands above and over Shiro’s head, his body pressing up against him as a means to assert dominance. He knows better than to fight back. Instead, he simply relaxes and reaches over to where Keith’s cloaca is bulging, fingers tracing over the opening and he exhales when it opens up with a slick sound.

Unfurling from its hidden spot is Keith’s member, an almost tentacle-like thing that can move on its own – thick and veiny, with its colour as dark and almost the same shade of Keith’s snakelike body. It curls in the palm of Shiro’s hand, and he hisses when Keith’s nails – long and clawed, deadly now, rip and tear at his clothes and turn them into nothing but scraps of cloth. They fall from his claws and Keith scrambles to grab his thighs, nails dragging long, bleeding red lines all over his skin (something that Shiro permits – he loves to watch himself bleed because of Keith) before he yanks them up and around his waist.

He wraps his legs around him, hands still curling around the bumpy, long cock of his lover – it pulses and throbs in his grip, thick semen oozing out from the engorged tip, his slit spreading open wider thanks to the rut. “Keith,” Shiro murmurs, his grip tight yet careful around his erection, fingers sliding down to dip into the fleshy walls of his cloaca, trying to dip down to where his egg sack lays hidden beneath, and he leans upwards to kiss his chin, “did you enter your rut while hunting?”

Keith huffs above him, sharp teeth grinding together – he presses up against Shiro, harder, his words nothing more than a nonsensical growl and heavy breathing. “It’s okay,” he says softly, hand moving up and down the thick length that lays, heavy, on his palm, “I’m here, I’m here…”

Strong, desperate hands reach down beneath his penis to stroke across the soft slit that is Shiro’s vagina, fingertips rubbing far too hard against his soft mound before his fingers spread his slit open. He pants something against Shiro’s hair, his breath hot and desperate and _reeking_ of his last meals. He flinches, but ends up gasping in surprise when Keith reaches down to gently rub at his hole – loose and always wet for this period of time, waiting to be filled up and used for Keith’s needs.

“Yes,” he murmurs, soft, careful, welcoming. He tilts his hips upwards, careful of Keith’s claws, and shifts to try and move so that it will be easier for the naga to rut into him, “I’m here.” with what almost can be described as a whine, Keith thrusts his hips up, the wide head of his cock pressing up against Shiro’s hole and then pushing in, spreading him wide open to take in his wide girth and he shudders at the stretch. It isn’t so much as pain as it is just endless pressure, his body being made to accommodate the way Keith spreads him open.

His belly presses against Shiro, heavy with his meals, and Keith places his hands above Shiro once more – palms spread flat over the wall, nails dragging briefly before digging in completely into the surface. His hips stutter up into Shiro, wide and long and hot inside of him. He tightens up around him, slick soaking him near immediately to make the push inside easier – he wraps his arms around Keith, trying to hold onto him while he pushes himself _in, in, in._ He shivers, his vagina completely and utterly wet and dripping, and he whines as the pressure morphs into a blazing hotness that spreads all throughout his body.

Pleasure and euphoria overtakes the pressure while he writhes on the cock spearing into him, forcing his body to open up and accept him – though, Shiro doesn’t doubt that Keith will _make_ his body take all of him, especially when he finally pushes in to the hilt and settles into him. His walls flutter around the throbbing, veiny cock inside of him, his own penis resting hot and heavy between his and Keith’s belly. His own sperm, thick and transparent, oozes out and stains them both, painting them with his own pleasure as he tries – and fails – to move and grind against the cock inside of him.

Keith shakes above him – the wall cracks beneath the force he exerts, and he huffs and exhales out through his move when he pulls back. There is a hot moment that passes with just the tip of his cock sitting against his hole, the head not as wide as the rest of his dick as it rests within his gaping, dripping hole. He breathes heavily, tongue slipping out quick while he hisses and grunts.

The thrust into him can almost be described as cruel when Keith howls and slams up into him, and from then on all of his movements are _frenetic._ Shiro bites his lower lip, his toes curling as Keith thrusts into him almost desperately – each shove into him is harsh, hard, punishing. Wet slaps echo within the room, slick and embarrassing yet sending an unbearable pulse of heat through Shiro’s body, setting his nerves alight.

At this point in time, his lover is practically incapable of speech as he fucks into Shiro – uncaring, unrelenting and merciless, caring only for his own release while he whines and pants into his hair. His scales grind, rough and uncomfortable, into Shiro while leaving behind indents of itself all over. He squirms after coming to a pause with his dick sheathed utterly into Shiro’s moist warmth, his body arching while he throws his head back and moans so loud it can almost be called a scream. His own body is neglected, his needs screaming for release even as Keith seems to be getting closer and closer to filling Shiro up with his eggs.

He begins rutting, pushing and pushing but never pulling out – he gyrates inside of him, over and over, his dick filling him up with pre-cum to the point that it overflows and drools out of Shiro’s vagina. His own slick and Keith’s pre-cum drip down onto the floor beneath them, forming a thick and viscous fluid that slides out slow and filthy out of him – a mixture of both of their desires, leaving Shiro a mess while Keith just fucks into him.

“Here – here, here, here, here!” Keith finally says, his voice hoarse and rough, unrecognisable from its usual grit; this one is rougher, deep and low with need and lust, and Shiro gasps – he loves it when Keith sounds like, more animal than humanoid. “Almost, almost, take it, **_TAKE IT._** ” he pulls out one final time and slams in so hard that Shiro’s head slams back against the wall, brain rattling in his skull from the sheer force of it all, and he finally lets out his first scream of their mating as the stretch gets wider and wider.

Spreading wider than usual, he feels the first of Keith’s eggs force him completely open to the point that it is _almost_ uncomfortable – as though noticing the discomfort, the naga immediately bends down and sinks his venom-tipped teeth into his throat. He gasps – the numbing sensation spreads all around, heavy and thick then immediately boiling and glowing with something else, until the feeling turns into unbearable _lust._ He completely relaxes, muscles loosening up to allow the egg easier passage inside of him.

Throbbing, hot, it feels almost too much when the egg pushes it way into his womb – he curls up, or tries to, while tears slide out, free and uncontrollable, out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He sobs as the first egg presses inside of him, wincing when Keith begins to lap and lick the tears off of his face. Keith keeps himself pressed deep into Shiro as more and more eggs force their way inside of him – at some point it becomes _too much too fast,_ his body seizing up tight while his own dick finally spills his seed all over their bellies. His vagina clamps down tight, cum squirting out at the exact same that his cock spurts its release, and Keith shrieks from the overwhelming smell.

Face burying into his neck, he takes deep and heavy inhales of Shiro’s scent and huffs, snorting and grunting – he sounds completely animalistic while his body dispenses all of its eggs inside of Shiro, to the point that his stomach starts bulging up because of Keith’s eggs and he has to move back for the sake of both of their comfort. Thick slime and semen coats each egg, until finally Keith jerks and cums when there is no more for him to fill Shiro up with.

They both sink down, though Keith immediately rearranges them so that he can cradle Shiro within his tail and he coils around him protectively. He nudges his nose against his hair and breathes in and out slowly, trying to regain his rational mind while the unthinking, brutal, animalistic side finally recedes. His hand, with its claws retracting and nails safe, cradles Shiro’s belly and he purrs.

“You’re so good to me,” Keith says after his mind comes back to him and he pulls out of Shiro, his hole sloppy with their combined release, “you’re so wonderful. I want to eat you, eat you and keep you so no one else takes you away… all mine, all mine, I love you…” he murmurs nonsensically, but Shiro knows he doesn’t mean it. It is just the post-bliss of his rut that has him repeating the possessive, obsessive side of his base instincts –

He treasures the love all the same, that is until he has to push the eggs out and bury them away to let them dissolve into the earth. It is embarrassing every time he has to do that, knowing better than to keep life that will never bloom within an angel’s body. They are not meant to grow life, after all – they are meant only to foster and protect the living that God creates, and that is all.

(It still makes him happy to think that Keith’s body finds him a fitting mate to trigger his ruts so often.)


End file.
